


Christmas Magic

by AngelFlower23



Series: Fire and Love Senshi [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Minako celebrates Christmas while the Miko dosen't but even so for her love she indulges in the Christmas spirit.





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted here before but I'm once again posting it here, I'm sorry that I took these stories down but I'm at least posting some of them back up, I shall try to post most of the ones I can back in here if not rest assured I will be writing new stories to post here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Toe Animation. It's for entertainment purposes only , no income is made through this Fan Fiction.

It was fairly quiet at the Hikawa Shrine this night of Christmas Eve, Rei was at her shrines Fire, meditating as always, her grandpa had just retired to his chambers after giving his granddaughter a good night kiss on her head as she was getting ready to start her usual meditation. As he walked outside into the hallway, he saw the blond, with her red bow, a red sweater on and green sweat pants, make her way to the Scared Fire room, with some goodies and two hot chocolate mugs, she paused and did her best to balance the tray and make a “shhhh” motion with her left index finger.

Grandpa smiled with a glint in his eye, “Merry Christmas Mina.”

“Merry Christmas Grandpa” She kissed the top of his head, and winked at him, as she went on her way to her target. As she slid the door open softly as to not disturb the raven haired beauty before the Sacred Fire, she closed it behind her just as softly as possible, she placed the tray down on the floor, and then, from the pockets she was about to pull out her gift, but just as she was about to do that, Rei spooked her.

“You know, I can tell when you are in here”

Minako froze, and them smiled, “well I hope that's a good thing and not a bad thing.” She said as she started twirling her hair in her finger.

Rei inhaled and exhaled and turned her head slightly to see the intruder to her meditating.

Minako kept her eyes, steady at her, one lavender eye looking at her.

“Come sit beside me Mina, it is Christmas after all and while I don't celebrate it you do.”

Mina smiled and walked the rest of the way and sat beside her girlfriend of almost two years.

She looked as the flames of the fire made shadows over her love's face, how the sweat drops slid down her forehead to her side of her face down her neck, it took everything in her not to lick or kiss them off, she knew well this was not a place for that, and it was a sacred place to Rei and her Family. She kept looking at her wanting to touch her but knew well not to disturb her further, she then looked on to the fire before her, so powerful, so hot, so unattainable. As she kept her eyes on the fire, it's embers reflecting on her blue eyes, she felt wet lips on her cheek, then down her neck, arms circling her torso. She closed her eyes, surprised by the assault not that she could complain, her breath hitch on her throat, as she felt those same hands, run under her sweater and just stay there warm to the skin on her lower abdomen.

 

“Reiko” She breathed out, closing her eyes. Rei stopped her kissing and just looked at Mina's expression, eyes closed, mouth slightly open breathing hard, head slightly thrown back.”You get so quickly worked up Minako”

Minako opened her eyes and looked at her and wanted to do so much in one go, Rei saw her desire so clear as her clear blue eyes, that now where two shades darker.  
Rei cleared her throat, “so what did you bring us?” She said pointing at the tray laying on the floor with the hot chocolates and some pastries that Makoto had made.

“Just some hot chocolates and some things Mako made for everyone, like always.” She said smiling. Rei looked at her with her ever piercing eyes and got up , got the tray and sat right back down in front of Minako. She took one of the sweet cream cheese filled pastries and offered it to Minako.

“Say ah.” Rei quickly demanded.

“Ah” Minako opened her mouth for Rei to put a piece of the goodie in her mouth, she took one bite slowly, savoring it all tasting the creaminess of the filling, the sweetness the flakiness of the breading, eyes closed. Rei kept her eyes on her and on impulse kissed her forcefully,taking her by surprise yet again, she knocked her down, laying on top of her, taking some of the cream that was on her lips, licking it off her. Minako moaned and her hips quickly jerked up wards. Rei stopped just to look at her girlfriend her golden hair spread like a fan on the floor, the heat of the fire making her blood boil even faster, her heart beat rising and the glow of it making Minako seem like a Golden Goddess, truth was to Rei, Mina is a Goddess her very own Goddess of Love and Beauty.

“Rei if you're not gonna finish, and I know this is a sacred place for you please stop.” Minako said as she put her hand on Rei's shoulders. Rei just kept looking at her, and with out even one thought she started to undress herself. Mina's eyes widen in surprise.

Rei now clad in nothing but her underwear , helped Minako off her sweater, Mina's heart started thumping harder, as soon as Rei crashed on to her, their chest colliding and their mouths exploring one another she was completely lost, head spinning in the clouds, it wasn't till Rei stopped as her hand went in Mina's right pocket of her sweat pants that Mina looked at Rei.

Rei looked at the small box, wrapped in golden paper with a red string bow on it. She held it close for inspection, Mina looked at her, her eyes twinkling, waiting to see how she'd react once she opened it.  
Rei looked at Mina in the eye, and handed the box back to her. Mina took it and opened it for her, it was a red velvet box, she opened it and there was a ring with a yellow heart and red heart together side by side, Mina, took Rei's right hand ring finger and placed it there.

Rei looked at her confused. “Wait Mina why is it on my right finger? Weren't you going to ask?”  
Minako quickly shook her head no. “No is not an engagement ring, is a promise ring, that are hearts will always be joined together no matter what, that's why I chose the colors of red and yellow, no one will know but us, plus on the right hand is easy to keep as some random ring or friendship ring at best.”

Rei quickly understood and captured her lips once more. “I love you, thank you , now as for my gift to you.”

Rei's eyes twinkled mischievously and Mina blushed for once as they continued making love to one another for the first time ever in Rei's Sacred Room because to her Minako Aino was as sacred as a Goddess that deserved to be worshiped in the most sacred of ways.


End file.
